Numerous types of electrical appliances, motors, devices, and instruments require means for deenergization thereof when the temperature thereof exceeds a predetermined magnitude.
Electric circuit interrupters of several types have been devised. However, each type of such device has disadvantages, such as relatively high cost, lack of accuracy, lack of dependability, limited operating temperatures, etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide an electric circuit interrupter device which may be produced at relatively low costs, is highly dependable and accurate in operation, and which is capable of operating at relatively high temperatures.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electric circuit interrupter device which can be readily calibrated for operation at a desired temperature.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an electric circuit interrupter device which can be calibrated at the time of production, or in which an uncalibrated device can be placed into storage and calibrated later.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an electric circuit interrupter device which can be calibrated to operate at any temperature within a given range of temperatures.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.